Cerita Abstrak dan Absurd BBB Elemental
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: AU, Daripada ribet ama summarynya, bagusan baca langsung ceritanya. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta. Ide cerita dari kehidupan saya dan juga cerita orang lain.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU**

 **Readers harus siap dengan kegajean yang akan terjadi. Mungin alur kecepetan/kelambatan. Entahlah, hanya Readers dan Tuhan yang tau.**

 **-A/N-**

 **Halo! Saya datang lagi.. Kali ini dengan cerita anak seteres yang lainnya.**

 **Setelah gagal (?) Membuat FF genre Humor, saya mau buat ff dengan Genre serupa. Hahahahahahahaa.. #evillaugh**

 **Minat baca?**

 **-Nasib jadi Jomblo-**

Suasana saat ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Gempa. Ya.. Manusia yang hidup sebagai jones setia sampai _say good bye_ ini memang kadang berangkat sendiri, karena ada sedikit rasa iri kepada saudaranya yang lain yang udah punya pacar. Apalagi sekarang sedang panas. Maka, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Gempa yang saat ini sedang panas Luar-Dalam.

"Dasar sodara biadab." Keluhnya.

Memang sudah nasib kamu jadi _jombs_ , Gempa. :3 (author dihajar)."Kampret lu thor." -_-

"Malah tas berat banget lagi. Kampret. Disuruh bawa laptop pada nolak semua. Tiba disuruh bawa duit, berebut semua. Yang benar-benar, dong!?" Kata Gempa yang tiba-tiba ada aksen batak diakhir kalimat. :v

Gempa melanjutkan ratapan anak tiri(?)nya."Kenapa? Apakah aku dibenci oleh perempuan sedunia? TwT Aku kurang apa coba? Aku itu pinter, baik, rajin, anak teladan, dan jangan lupa, aku itu super duper spektakuler guanteng nya.." Katanya sambil muji diri sendiri. (Et dah busyet..)

Dan tanpa disadari, dia sudah sampai kesekolah. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa menyadari bahwa keadaan sekolah tersebut masih sunyi bak kuburan yang tidak ada penjaga maupun penunggunya.

 _'Lho!? Kok.. Kok..'_

Karena bingung dengan jam sekolah yang mirip jam Annabell, dia melihat jam tangannya.

3

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

Gubrak!"Kerja kelompoknya masih sejam lagii!"

.

Ya iyalah.. Janjian jam 11, Gempa datang jam 10. Anak kelas 2 SD Pulau Rintis aja belum pulang! :'v

Pantesan semua sodaranya pada belum siap-siap sama sekali. Malah mereka ketawa lagi.

Lengkap amat penderitaan idup loe, jomblo!

"Author juga jomblo kelez.." Teriak Gempa dari dalam sekolah.

"Ente tuh yang _jombs_!"

"Ente!"

"Ente!"

"ENTE!"

"ENTEE!" Teriak Author sambil ngejer Gempa sampe ke kantin.

.

.

"Gak usah dinikmati kali perkelahian kami ini.. Kami mau lanjut dulu, ya.." Kata Gempa dengan aksen batak.

 **-Semua Karena Gaji-**

Saat ini, hanya ada Ice dan Taufan di ruang tamu. Sodara yang lain pada ditelan bumi semua. #plak! Maksud Author pada di kamar semua. /puas kalian bertiga!?

/Halilintar, Gempa, Blaze: Puas, thor.. :v

"Huft.. Membosankan.." Keluh Taufan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ice.

"Kenapa coba abang berangkat duluan? Kan jadi gak ada yang bisa diledek jones. :3" Jawab Taufan.

"Emang kamu gak ada kerjaan, Taufan?" Tanya Author.

"Ya kagak, lah. Wong gaji aku belum dikasih sampe sekarang." Jelas Taufan.

"Ya udah, gaji kamu saya kasih, deh.. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kamu harus mau jadi babu Author selama sehari :v"

"Ah.. Bagusan aku gak usah dapet gaji." :3

 **-Kesasar-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Siapa pun yang masih punya mata pasti mengetahui hal itu.

"Ya iyalah!" Sahut semua murid SMP kelas 8-1 sampe 8-9, bahkan sampe ketiga ibu kantin dan tukang sapu sekolah juga ikut-ikutan.

Saat ini, semua murid SMP Swasta Pulau Rintis telah selesai melakukan pengarahan siang yang memang menjadi ritual(?) Mereka sebelum memulai pelajaran.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya murid kelas 8-1 karena mendapati kelas mereka dalam keadaan seperti kapal pecah. Mirip seperti kelas 8-9.

"Astagaa.. Siapa ni yang buat!?" Teriak Yaya yang ketularan sebagian penyakit OCD Mama Zila. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yaya akan berubah menjadi Raksasa OCD.

"Mana aku tau! Kita semua kan sama-sama apel siang, bego!" Teriak Gopal yang keselip. :v

"Eh? Iya, ya.." Sahut Yaya.

"Haiya.. Ini kelas kotor sekali, wo.." Kata Ying.

"Kalau sapu, tak sempat bersih ni.." Jawab Fang.

"Woy! Kalian ngapain?" Tanya Gempa, Halilintar, dan Ice.

"Kelas kita.. Aduh.. Dah kayak kapal pecah.." Kata Geralli.

"Coba kalian liat ke atas." Perintah mereka bertiga serentak.

Dan semua anak 8-1 mendongakkan kepala mereka ke atas. Dan setelah itu, mereka sweatdrop."Astaga.. Ternyata ini kelas delapan sembilan.." Kata mereka semua serentak.

Bukan hanya murid 8-1, tapi semua kelas sempat kesasar. :v

Kok kesasar?

Soalnya, mulai hari ini, kelas mereka diacak. Susunan kelas jika dimulai dari kelas yang deket kantor adalah: **8-9, 8-1, 8-2, 8-3, 8-4.** Dan susunan kelas belakang: **8-5, 8-6, 8-7** dan **8-8.** Gak heran kalo mereka kesasar.

 **-Lolos dari Razia Besar-Besaran-**

Saat sedang belajar Matematika Peminatan (?)(Emangnya mereka SMA?)

Harap abaikan.

Saat sedang belajar Matematika, kelas 8-9 sedang asyik belajar. Sampai mereka dikejutkan dengan razia besar-besaran. Banyak yang ditangkap dari kelas tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya adalah bedak _M_ B_by_ , bedak padat, maskara, _eye liner_ , _eye shadow, blush on, lipstik, soft lens,_ dan bulu mata palsu. Bahkan anak OSIS dan Guru BP yang merazia bingung. "Kalian ini sekolah atau mau buka salon!?"

.

Saat razia, Geralli, Blaze, dan Gempa berjalan ke arah kelas 8-9 untuk mengisi spidol. Dikarenakan guru Matematika kelas unggulan tidak datang, mereka dengan bebas mencoret papan tulis mereka, sehingga mereka harus merelakan tinta spidol di kantor untuk dibuang-buang.

Mereka sempat mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi saat menuju ke kantor. Namun mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Di sana, pak Fredy (Guru BP sekaligus Pembina OSIS) sedang memegang dua buah _Handphone_ di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tiga buah _fish eye._ Terdapat beberapa Tongsis dan Stip-X yang terletak di meja, juga beberapa Power Bank. Namun, Yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah _MAKE UP_ se- _MAP!_

"Gilak! Tuh mau buka salon?" Kata Gempa.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Blaze

"Astaga.. Ada masker juga vroh!" Kata Geralli sambil menunjuk masker kemasan.

"Huwii... Novelnya banyak amat? Mau syuting filem adaptasi?" Kata Blaze.

"Komiknya juga gak kalah banyak." Kata Gempa.

"We! Ada buku bok*p we!" Jerit Geralli dengan suara kecil (?).

Sambil menjitak kepala Geralli, Gempa dan Blaze berkata,"Kalo gitu-gituan, rabunmu langsung hilang."

"Liat tuh, ada yang jualan _fish eye_ juga.." Kata Geralli.

Dan mereka bertiga menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Eh!? Kalo sekarang mereka, berarti istirahat nanti kita, dong!" Kata mereka bertiga serentak."Gawat! Kita harus memberitahukan berita ini kepada anak delapan satu yang lain!" Kata mereka sambil lari tunggang langgang.

-Kelas 8-1-

Mereka sedang asyik mencoret papan tulis kelas, sampai Geralli, Blaze dan Gempa datang ke kelas mereka dalam keadaan mandi keringat.

"RAZIA, WOY!" Teriak mereka.

"WHAT!?" Teriak semua murid 8-1.

"Yang betul kalian?" Tanya Suzy.

"Betul! Tadi aja 8-9 kena Razia." Kata Gempa.

"Huwaa! Kalo begitu, kita harus nyari tempat yang aman untuk sembunyiin Hape!" Teriak Taufan.

Mereka semua mencari tempat yang aman untuk menghindari razia yang akan terjadi. Mereka semua berpikir keras, sampai Iwan mengatakan bahwa _Speaker_ di kelas mereka merupakan tempat yang aman, karena pak Fredy tidak mungkin memeriksa sampai kesana.

-Istirahat Pertama..-

Gempa, Gopal, Yaya, dan Iwan mengangkat meja, sedangkan yang lain menyeret kursi mendekati _speaker._ Karena Gopal yang paling tinggi di kelas 8-1, maka Gopal lah yang disuruh meletakkan _handphone_ anak 8-1 yang sudah dikumpulkan di plastik hitam ke atas _speaker_ tersebut.

Halilintar, Rallita, dan Ice disuruh untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar oleh Yaya, jaga-jaga kalau pak Fredy lewat. Saat itu, mereka sedang berbincang (?) Di pintu kelas. Dan saat sedang asyik berbincang, tiba-tiba Ajeng bertanya kepada mereka bertiga apakah kelas mereka telah dirazia atau tidak. Dikarenakan mereka semua tidak fokus, mereka semua menjawab sudah. Dan akhirnya Ajeng pergi meninggalkan mereka.

-Saat bel Mapel ke 4..-

Saatnya mereka menghadapi hal yang dibenci oleh anak sekolahan. Yaa.. Razia. Saat itu, masih pelajaran yang sama dengan mapel ketiga, yaitu Matematika.

Bang Syarul yang merupakan Wakil Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini sempat hendak memasuki kelas 8-1, namun kemudian dicegah oleh Ajeng, dan Ajeng berkata bahwa kelas mereka telah dirazia.

Karena hal ini, murid 8-1 sempat bingung, begitu juga dengan Syarul. Takut yang dikatakan Ajeng keliruh, ia pun bertanya apakah kelas mereka memang sudah dirazia. Walaupun mereka bingung, mereka tetap mengatakan sudah sebagai jawaban, dan akhirnya Syarul dan konco-konco (?) pergi meninggalkan kelas 8-1.

Murid 8-1 merasa Lega, Bersyukur, dan juga Bingung. Kemudian, Halilintar mengingat bahwa tadi Ajeng sempat datang ke 8-1 untuk bertanya, namun Hali lupa apa pertanyaannya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, dan akhirnya ia mengingat apa yang ditanyakan Ajeng.

 _"Kelas kalian udah dirazia?"_

"Ternyata, tadi Ajeng nanya apakah 8-1 sudah dirazia atau belum, dan kami bertiga serentak bilang udah. Kami pikir dia nanya 'apakah kami dah bayar kas OSIS belom?' Makanya kami serentak menjawab udah." Kata Halilintar.

"Waah! Bagus! Kalo bisa, tiap Razia Ajeng bertanya begitu!" Kata Rallita.

"Berarti, _handphone_ kita aman dong! Yeeyy!" Jerit Ying senang.

Dan akhirnya, kelas 8-1 lolos dari Razia Besar-Besaran.

 **-The End/To Be Continue?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios. Oom Nizam.. Pinjem lagi yaa... Hehehe..**

 **Warning:**

 **Masih sama kayak yang di chapter 1. Kali ini, ceritanya mungkin malu-maluin. Kalo Typo.. Hmm.. Cari aja sendiri. #plak!**

 **-A/N-**

 **Hohoho.. Saya lanjut yang ini aja deh dulu. Pening mikirin kelanjutan cerita sebelah.. #plak!**

 **-Back to the beat, Back to the Story-**

 **.**

 **-Ipar kok bertengkar..-**

Seperti kemarin (tepatnya di Chapter 1), Gempa meratapi nasibnya sebagai seorang jomblo. Dia merasa sirik kepada sodara kembarnya yang pada punya pacar semua.

"Ya udah, mending ama Author ajaa.."

"Malaz.. Ntar aku dikejer mulu tiap ari ama Author."

"APA?!" Kata Author sambil ngejer Gempa.

"Tuh kan.. Ku bilang juga apa!?"

(Sebenarnya pertengkaran ini gak masuk cerita.. _3_ )

"Hali ama Yaya, trus Taufan ama Suzy. Blaze ama Rallita, Ice ama Felia.

Truz, GUE AMA SIAPA?"

"Lu tau gak artis itu banyak yang nikah ama yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya?" Kata Geralli tiba-tiba.

"Tau.." T3T

"Naah.. Gue tau dimana jodoh lu sekarang!"

"Dimana, Ge?"

"Cewek elo itu.." Kata Geralli menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Gempa masih menunggu kelanjutan kata Geralli. Namun, Geralli malah bilang,"Nungguin, yaaa..." Godanya.

"Njiir.. Serios kau!"

"Iya deh, kakak ipar.. Hihihi.." Goda Geralli lagi.

"Maaf, jangan panggil gue IPAR."

"Oke oke oke.. Jodohmu ituu.."

"Apa?"

"BELOM LAHIR! KABOR!" Kata Geralli sambil teriak dan kemudian dia lari.

"Hoi! Jangan lari kau woy!" Kata Gempa sambil berlari mengejar Geralli.

"Ckckckckckckckckck.." Kata semua Boboiboy Elemental yang lain dan Rallita, yang kemudian diplesetin Blaze jadi mirip kayak manggil kucing. :v

"Ipar kok bertengkar?-" kata mereka berlima serentak.

 **-ABC Lima Dasar-**

Saat ini, mereka bertujuh (Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Rallita, dan Geralli) merasa bosan. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ABC Lima Dasar.

"ABC lima dasar!"

"Buah ni kan?" Tanya Geralli.

"Buah atau Hewan boleh kok!" Jawab yang lain.

"Huruf J." Kata Halilintar.

"Jangkrik!" Kata Blaze.

"Jerapah!" Kata Gempa.

"Jeruk!" Ni Halilintar.

"Jambu!" Kata Geralli.

"Jengkol!" Sahut Rallita.

"Justru itu aku gak tau.." Kata Ice dengan watados, yang kemudian disambung dengan jitakan dari 6 temannya.

.

"Huruf T!" Seru Blaze.

"Terong!" Sahut Halilintar.

"Terooooong! Terong dicabein.." Kata Gempa, Geralli, dan Ice dengan OOC-nya, sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Endas kalian."

"Timun!" Seru Geralli.

"Tomat!" Kata Ice.

"Tiram!" Kata Rallita.

"Tikus!" Seru Gempa sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke Taufan.

"Gempaaaaaaaa!?" Teriaknya sampai terdengar oleh ketua kelas yang berada di Merauke sana. #plak! Maksud saya di ujung kelas.

"Woy! Diam!" Kata Rilza.

"Ssttt..." Kata Geralli.

"Baiklah, kita pake suara kecil. Taufan sih.. _3_ " kata Halilintar yang disusul oleh cengengesannya Taufan.

"Tokek, coeg.." Kata Rallita.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang itu.." Kata Blaze.

"Cieee.. Pikirannya sama.. Cieee.. Ah, kayaknya kita bakal jadi ipar nih, Ice.." Kata Geralli.

"Kayaknya sih gituu.." Sahut Ice.

"Perasaan kami yang cocok berhubungan sebagai ipar.." Kata Blaze dan Rallita serentak.

"Serentak lagi, tuh.." Goda Halilintar yang entah sejak kapan penyakit menggoda Geralli nular ke dia dan langsung disambut jitakan dari dua orang yang pipinya sudah seperti kepiting saus tiram. :v

"Tigaa.. Duaa.. Saa.." Kata Gempa

"Tuu!" Sahut semuanya yang kemudian menjitak kepala Blaze kuat, kecuali Rallita.

"Sayang, sakit.." Kata Blaze.

"Sakit, ya.. Uluhuluhuluh.. Cini cini.." Kata Rallita seakan-akan ngomong ama anak kecil, kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Blaze yang telah melepaskan topinya.

"Gem, cabut yok. Payahlah, awak ama aku kan sama-sama _jombs_ , kita pergi aja yok. Nanti kita malah sakit hati lagi.." Kata Geralli, yang kemudian disusul oleh ucapan Gempa.

"Ayo. Bener juga yang kau bilang. Bagusan kita ke Merauke sana." Sambil menyusul Geralli yang udah jalan di depan.

"Et et et et et.. Ente mau kemana!?" Kata Rallita sambil nyusul Geralli yang menyebabkan kepala Blaze yang tadinya ditopang Rallita jatuh ke meja. :v

"Ups! Maaf.." Kata Rallita pada Blaze.

Blaze kemudian ngambek.

.

"Oke, kita main berlima aja, yak?" Kata Geralli yang memandang Rallita masih ngemis(?) Maaf pada Blaze yang kemudian diiyakan oleh yang lain.

"ABC lima dasar!"

"Huruf A!" Seru Gempa."Anggur!" Sambungnya lagi.

"Angsa!" Kata Geralli.

"Alpukat!" Kata Halilintar.

"Ayam!" Kata Ice.

"A-A.. A.. Apa yak?" Kata Taufan.

"Tigaa!" Kata Ice.

"Duaa!" Kata duo _jombs._

"Satuu! Kata Halilintar yang kemudian menjitak kepala Taufan, dan disusul ama yang lain.

.

"ABC Lima Dasar!"

"T!" Kata Geralli.

"T kan udah." Kata Ice.

.

"ABC Lima Dasar!"

"B!" Kata Halilintar.

"Banteng!" Kata Taufan sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke Gopal yang tidak Gopal sadari.

"Bengkoang." Kata Geralli.

"Belimbing!" Kata Ice.

"Babi!" Kata Halilintar.

"Ihh.. Hali, kalo ngomong jangan kasar dong.." Kata Geralli.

"Siapa yang ngomong kasar?-'" kata Halilintar bingung.

"Laah.. -' itu tadi bilang 'Babi'?

"- hadeuh.. Maksud aku aku jawabnya Babi.." Kata Halilintar menjelaskan.

"Ooh.." Kata Geralli."Ngomong dong dari tadi." Sambungnya.

"- makanya otak tuh taruh di kepala! Jangan di dengkul!" Kata Halilintar.

"Blablablabla.. Sampai kapan kalian mau berantem, hah!?" Teriak Taufan.

"Biang! Diam!" Kata Gempa pake aksen batak.

"Hoy! Ni men ke yi an cing yi xia ma?!(Kalian bisa tenang sebentar, kah?)" Teriak Fang pake speaker sekolah.

"Bu ke yi!(Gak bisa!)" Jawab semuanya serentak.

"..."

"Wo men bu ke yi an cing yi xia!(Kami gak bisa tenang sebentar!)" Jawab mereka lagi.

"Kenapa aku punya teman kayak gini?" Ratap Fang terus terang terang terus. (Tuh orang apa Lampu? O.o)

 **-Nonton pas Hujan-**

Baiklah, jam menunjukkan pukul 15.15. Mereka sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri pelajaran ke empat. Namun sepertinya hari ini tidak semenyenangkan kemarin (?) Karena hujan melanda sekolah mereka yang tercinta ini. Air memasuki ruang kelas melalui celah-celah di dinding, yang menyebabkan mereka harus bertahan di kondisi seperti ini.

"Untung saja kelas kita di sini. Kalo di tempat dulu, bisa banjir kelas kita." Kata Gempa bersyukur.

"Betul betul betul!" Kata Ipin yang entah dari mana munculnya. :v

"Eh, mumpung gak ada guru, kita nonton tv yuk?" Kata Rallita.

"Emang kau bawa tv?" Tanya Ying.

"Pe ak. Kalo aku gak bawa, ngapain aku ngajak kalian nonton?-'" kata Rallita.

"Eh, bener jugaa.. Hehehe.." Kata Ying yang diakhiri dengan cengiran.

Dan dengan santainya, mereka menonton film india di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi hampir satu kelas.

.

.

Kok hampir?

.

.

Paskalis tidur soalnya.. :v

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, acara nonton mereka terhenti karena ada petir yang menyambar, yang menyebabkan Paskalis melata, juga menyebabkan _handphone_ Auli terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh guru mata pelajaran kelima. Kasian amat idup loe..

"Daripada gak dapat gaji. :3" sahut Auli tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **-A/N-**

 **Saya memutuskan untuk melanjutnya karena ada yang komen next. Dan kebetulan saya keinget kejadian kami main ABC lima dasar. Jadi yaa.. Saya tuangin (?) Aja ke ff ini.**

 **Apalagi yang nonton tv pake hp itu.. Beuh.. Gurunya gak ada ngajar gara-gara hujan. Apalagi kelas kami letaknya paling ujung, jadi kelas kami sering banjir kalo hujan dateng. #ts_curhat**

 **Btw, Makasih buat reviewnya.. ^^**

 **Baiklah, bagi yang punya kritik, saran dan komentar, silakah kirim ke nomor dibawah ini.. (Nunjuk lantai) kalau tidak ada di bawah ini, mungkin berantakan di lantai. :v #plak! Kalo dilantai gak ada juga, silakan tekan tombol review.**

 **#RnR please.. #puppydogeyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, kemungkinan besar saya akan kawinkan dia dengan Yaya :v

.

.

.

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

.

.

.

.

Warning: GAJE bin KAJOL! Siap2 aja ama kegajeannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

-ToD-

.

Saat itu, sedang ada pelajaran pendidikan jasmani olahraga dan kesehatan siang itu. Seharusnya mereka belajar pada sabtu itu. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari sabtu, dan mereka yang masuk ekskul SSU tidak SSU karena ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan, yaitu genset sekolah kebakaran. (Umm.. Tulisan gensetnya betul kagak?)

Semua anak 8-1 yang tadinya harus SSU dan beberapa mereka yang tidak SSU kemudian pergi kerumah Yaya. Rumah Yaya langsung penuh sesak dengan masyarakat kabupaten 8-1 (:v) yang banyak itu. Gimana gak banyak? Ini nama2 anak 8-1 yang ada dirumah Yaya: Yaya sendiri, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Rilza, Adelia, Maulia, Nurul, Felix, Silvia, Lestari, Indah, Stevany, Geralli, Rallita, Amy, dan Iwan. (Sumpek dah tuh rumah... XD). Saking ramenya, sampai ada yang duduk di tangga :v

"Main ToD yuk?" Saran Fang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, aku gak bawa botol." Ucap Gopal.

"Aku bawa!" Ucap Halilintar sambil mengacak tasnya.

.

.

"Untuk perempuan bebas, mau pilih Jujur atau Berani. Tapii..." Ucap Gempa yang sengaja digantung.

"Apa?" Tanya siswa laki-laki.

"Laki-laki hanya boleh memilih Berani!"

"Oke!"

.

Jika biasanya siapa yang ditunjuk pake mulut(?) Botol itu yang harus memilih Jujur atau Berani, kalau peraturan mereka siapa yang ditunjuk oleh botol itu ada diposisi aman.

Sekarang, tinggal Fang dan Halilintar yang belum aman. "Aku yakin, keberuntungan memihak padaku." Ucap Fang kepedean.

"Hmp. Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Halilintar sambil senyum miring.

Gempa kemudian memutar botol tersebut, dan botol itu menghadap kearah...

.

.

FANG!

"AAHK!" Teriak Fang yang kedengaran sampe kedai tok Aba.

"Hmp. Mana tuh yang katanya keberuntungan memihak ke situ? Hahaha!" Ledek Halilintar.

"Oke, Fang. Dare untukmu.. Eng... Apa ya?" Tanya Gempa.

"Bagaimana tipe cewek yang perfect menurutmu?" Tanya Blaze tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Tipe cewek?!" Ulang Fang.

"Iyaa.." Jawab Blaze.

"Kenapa? Gak tau yaa~" Goda Ice.

"Hmm.. Okey.. " Fang mulai menjelaskan semua satu per satu.

.

Bertahun-tahun kemudi- eh?! Salah! Bermenit-menit kemudian...

.

"Puas?!" Tanya Fang.

"Puas..." Jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan! Kali ini, siapa yang kena akan langsung disuruh pilih! Kalo kayak tadi kelamaan. Kita aja dua puluh orang." Ucap Gempa sambil memutar botol tersebut.

Dan sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah kusir, botol tersebut sedang berputar! Mari kita lihat apakah botol itu berhenti kemana. Akankah siswa laki-laki? Ataukah perempuan? Atau banci? Atau Alien? Atau.. (All chara: KEBANYAKAN ATAU!") Engg.. Hehehe... Apakah botol tersebut berhenti? Atau tidak?! Bersambung setelah iklan :v *dihajar readers*

Dan ternyata...

Yang ada di posisi tak aman adalah...

.

.

F..

.

Felix!

.

.

~skip~

.

.

Sekarang, botol mengarah ke arah Ying.

"Okey, Ying. Jujur atau Berani?" Tanya Yaya

"Berani!"

"Cubit pipinya Fang!" Ucap Silvia.

Semua langsung menoleh kearah Fang yang main gadget. "Apa liat-liat?! Aku ganteng, ya?"

Yang lain pada muntah darah. Ying kemudian berdiri, dan mendatangi Fang. Okey, kayaknya ada yang gak beres ama Ying, pikir Fang.

"Sstt.."Ying menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya lalu mencubit kedua pipi Fang. "Ihk! Gemes!" Ucapnya, walaupun tak melihat ekspresi Fang yang mulai baper. Secara sengaja, Taufan dan Halilintar melangkah ke belakang Ying, lalu mendorong Ying pelan. Jika saja Ying tidak memegang bahu Fang cepat-cepat, akan terjadi peristiwa terlarang.

"Taufan Hali!" Teriak Ying.

.

.

~skip~

.

.

"Oh.. Ini seharusnya Hali yang ditanya.." Ucap Taufan pasrah.

"Baiklah, Boboiboy Taufan.."

"Ya, Prebek Pang~" jawab Taufan.

"Please! Don't call me Pang?!"

"Hestek rip inglis" ucap Hali.

Tiba-tiba Ying sudah membawa mangkok kaca. "Kita kutip sumbangan buat teman kita, inggris yang meninggal dunia." "Ayo ayo.." Ucap mereka.

.

.

~skip~

.

.

-UKK-

.

Saat ini merupakan hari pertama mereka UKK. Saat iini, kelas 8 digabung ama kelas 7. Dari ruang 1 sampe 18.

Memang sesuatu banget ya kalo misalnya ujian pengawasnya gak galak. Huft.. gak kayak dirasakan anak ruang satu sekarang. Yang ngawas bermata elang campur byakugan :v jadi anak ruang satu gak bias gerak skarang. Kasihan…

Okey, sasaran pertama: Rilza

Menurut pak Rianto, Rilza mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak? Sampah dilacinya banyak sekali.

"Apa ini?" Tanya pak Rianto.

"contekan bahasa melayu, pak."

"kapan ujian bahasa melayu?"

"tadi, pak." Jawab anak ruang satu.

Pak Rianto melewati Rilza.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf kalo pendek dan gantung. Abis selama ane bertapa(?) cuman dapat sedini. T-T

maafkan saya.. ampuni saya...

manusia berdosa seperti saya ingin punya kebebesan hidup T-T

#RnR? Jika gak muntah

#RaGenez2101 or Geraldine


	4. Chapter 4: maaf ada kesalahan teknisnya

R

RELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

ELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio.**

 **Kalo mereka milikku, akan aku buat mereka menjadi pembantu pribadi =D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: tolong cari sendiri dah *hands up***

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf ya, ada sedikit kesalahan. Kemarin saya menaruh ruangan yang diawasi oleh pak Rianto ruang 1 kan? Nah, itu diralat jadi ruang 2, yak? Maaf... #bletak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-UKK Series-**

 **.**

 **(Kemarin Rilza, yak?)**

 **.**

Okey, sasaran kedua: Rizkya (7-1)

Saat Rizkya sedang mengerjakan soal bahasa mandarin, secara tiba-tiba pak Rianto muncul seakan-akan ia adalah seorang _Shinobi_ dari Fandom sebelah. Ia kemudian menyuruh Rizkya berdiri.

"Keluarkan isi kantong kamu." Perintah pak Rianto.

Secara pasrah, ia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 10 RM miliknya. Terdapat contekan bahasa melayu juga.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, pak Rianto memeriksa Papan Ujian yang digunakan Rizkya, melihat soal ujian perlembar, juga lembar kerja jawaban Rizkya. Taufan yang duduk disamping Rizkya memasang tampang malas. _'You don't say..'_ Pikir Taufan.

"Duduk." Perintah pak Hyuuga(?) Rianto.

.

Sasaran ketiga: Suzy (8-1)

Suzy dirasa mencuragakan karena ia terus menghitung uang dari tadi. Nih anak tukang kredit kayaknya, pikir pak Rianto.

"Ekhem, berdiri!" Perintah Pak Rianto.

Suzy yang disuruh berdiri juga disuruh mengeluarkan isi kantong. Ada yang menarik dari satu lembar uang 1 RM yang dikeluarkan Suzy, yaitu terdapat kunci jawaban pilihan ganda. Terdapat tulisan besar-besar dengan bacaan 'KUNCI JAWABAN UN SMP'!

"Kamu kan masih UKK? Bukan UN?"

"Itu saya dapat saat bayar ongkos naik angkot, pak. Soalnya tadi bayar pake duit 2 Ringgit." Jawab Suzy enteng.

Pak Rianto kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada Rizkya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suzy. Suzy terlihat terkekeh melihat pak Rianto pergi.

"Kok kakak ketawa?" Tanya Radit pada Suzy.

"Soalnya ini kisi-kisi bahasa mandarin kelas 8..." Jawab Suzy sambil ketawa ketiwi. Radit juga ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa?" Tanya pak Rianto. Suzy dan Radit hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

.

Sasaran keempat: Taufan.

Nih anak asyik liat kanan kiri, kayaknya, pikir pak Uchiha Rianto.

Rianto: TADI HYUUGA! SEKARANG UCHIHA! PENGENNYA APA SIH?!

Geral: et, jangan marah pak. Entar gaji bapak di fic ini saya potong, lhoo~

Rianto: eh! Jangan!

(Okey, walaupun pak Rianto adalah guru yang ditakuti, dia ternyata lebih takut ama Geraldine *evil laugh*)

"Kamu, yang pakai jam tangan biru muda!"

#note: disekolah mereka dilarang mengenakan topi dan jaket dalam kelas, jadi yang bisa membedakan mereka cuman jam tangan.

"S-sa-saya, pak?" Tanya Taufan.

"Iya. Kamu, Taufan. Berdiri!"

 _'Oooo... Ayolah.. Apa harus kami sebangku sama-sama kena imbas gara-gara nih manusia elang?! Cukup tau ajalah punya pengawas gini'_ ratap Taufan gak kalah ngenes ama ratapan Jones Gempa.

Semua diperiksain. Karena Taufan laki-laki, pak Rianto gak bakalan takut salah pegang. (:v) semua apa yang lengket dibadan Taufan diperisksa satu-satu _(don't be negative #ripEnglish)_. Untung saja hp yang dipakainya untuk searching sudah disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak perlu readers ketahui karena nanti akan ada readers iseng yang ambil tuh hape. :v

.

Sasaran kelima: Rallita

Saat Rallita sedang asyik bersenandung ria sambil mengerjakan soal, pak Rianto tiba-tiba mengambil kotak pensilnya.

"Yaa.. Pak! Jangan main ambillah pak!"

"Siapa yang ngatur disini? Kamu?"

"Uhm.. Bukan sih... Tapikan ngambil barang yang bukan hak kita itu tidak boleh, pak."

"Oke! Rallita bersabda!" Ucap Rillza dan Taufan serentak. Mereka langsung terdiam ketika Rallita men-deathglare mereka.

Akhirnya Rallita disuruh berdiri seperti yang lain saat diperiksain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh, belum! Baru juga ruang 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diruang 1 malah sebaliknya. Guru yang mengawas sendirian juga sih,,, tapi meja ada dua dan ada dua kursi. Syalalala~ *plak! /malah nyanyi nih author

Sang guru memperhatikan absen yang dijalankan. Absen tersebut ada dua lembar. Satu untuk anak kelas 7 dan satu lagi untuk anak kelas 8.

Setelah absen menuju anak yang duduk paling belakang, ia dengan santainya tidur didalam kelas. Keadaan kelas yang ada CCTV juga penyadap suara tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pengawas, yaitu bu Nila yang tertidur pulas didalam kelas. Para siswa juga tidak menghiraukan CCTV dan alat penyadap suara itu. Mereka semua sedang fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang mengirim kartu ujiannya ke teman, ada yang menoleh kanan menoleh kiri, ada memanggil-manggil, dan ada juga yang beraksi dengan contekan yang telah disediakan dari rumah. Saya akui, ternyata mereka bersedia untuk perang. :v

Selain itu, ada juga anak kelas 8-1 yang ujiannya dikerjain ama anak 7-1. Dia adalah Boboiboy Ice.

Trus kalau Ice?

Ice sepertinya mengerjakan punya si anak 7-1. Kalo saya gak salah, Halilintar juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gempa yang menyiapkan contekan dari rumah melihat mereka seperti mereka sudah ketuker soal tapi sadarnya baru sekarang. Hadeeeh... Kayaknya yang menyediakan contekkan gue doang, pikir Gempa.

Kita lihat si Blaze. Walaupun waktu tersisa 5 menit, Blaze belum menjawab soal esai satu pun! Amazing sekali, sodara-sodara.. #dibakar. Ia terlihat sangat pusing meratapi soal bahasa mandarin yang membuat kepalanya akan meledak ini.

"Psst.. Fang!" Blaze memanggil Fang.

"Apa?"

"Hanzi menit gimana?" Tanya Blaze dengan suara kecil.

"Apa?" Tanya Fang gak dengar.

Blaze menggoreskan pensil yang nganggur dari tadi ke sisi belakang kartu ujiannya. Ia kemudian melemparkan kartu itu ke Fang.

-Beberapa Menit Kemudian-

Fang sempat terlihat menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, lalu mengembalikan kartu ujian Blaze.

"Aku nanya Hanzi aja, dia ngasih tau semua jawaban nomor tiga. Terbalik.." Ucap Blaze.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC Beneran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Tuh sambungan Ch 3. Rencana mau buat Taufan digampar, cuman kasihan. :v**

 **Taufan: Jahat lu mak.. XO**

 **Makasih yang udah review. Segala ane promosi dari fb dan bbm lagi. :v**

 **Nanti rencananya mau dibuat UKK Series 2 :v itupun belum dipikirin matang2**

 **tolong kalo misalnya terkena serangan jantung, kirim PM yaa! Biar saya tanggung jawab! :v kalo gak punya akun, teriak dari kotak Review aja.**

 **#RnR please?! Kalo imun dan iman kuat**

 **#Rageness2201 or Geraldine**

 **P. S: karena kemarin yang review semua berakun, saya bersyukur karena tidak perlu membalas dari sini. :v tapi yang gak punya akun jangan gak review yaa.. (0.0)**

 **Dan juga Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi yang Merayakan. Saya sebenarnya Non-muslim, tapi saya punya kerabat yang Muslim. Maafin Geral yak kalo ada salah baik sengaja maupun tak disengaja. (^^)V Dendam itu gak baik, lho~**

9


	5. Chapter 5

R

RELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

ELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio.**

 **Warning: Gaje level 15 (het dah.. Emang ini bon *abe?), OOC warbyazah, legend banget Garingnya**

 **-UKK Series 2-**

Pagi ini, Gempa dan Yaya ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan dua tugas dari mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Yaya mengumpulkan tugas Biologi sedangkan Gempa mengumpulkan tugas Matematika Wajib. Setelah Gempa meletakkan tugas yang dikumpulkan sebelum pukul 7.15 itu keatas meja guru, ia melihat jadwal pengawas ruangan.

"Hmm.. Hari Jumat... Ruang 1.. HAH?!"

"Kenapa Gempa?" Tanya Yaya yang langsung mendekati Gempa, dengan keadaan buku para siswa masih berada di tangannya.

"Pengawas kami.. PAK RIANTO!"

"Sama?" Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Miss Fina."

"Trus kalo kami?" Tanya Yaya yang langsung meletakkan buku para siswa ke sebuah meja, yang kebetulan adalah meja guru biologi.

"Bu Susi."

"Yes!" Ucap Yaya bersenang-senang diatas derita Gempa.

"Tapi setelah istirahat Pak Rianto."

"WHAT THE..?!" Ucap Yaya sedikit kejang.

"Oiy! Yaya! Jangan mati sekarang!" Ucap Gempa panik.

Saat ini, anak-anak ruang 1 sedang membaca buku yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Untuk ruang 1 sepertinya didominasi oleh anak kelas 8. Soalnya mereka yang berada di ruang 2 pergi ke ruang 1 semua.

"Hah? Gilak banget tuh guru!" Ucap Blaze pada Ying.

"Betul! Andai saja waktu itu aku dalam posisi tegak dan batuk, apalagi kalau wajahnya didepanku, mungkin dia akan kena sembur." Ucap Ying.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" Tanya Gempa yang abis gotong Yaya ke ruang 2 gara-gara yang dikantor guru tadi.

"Itu, pak Rudi ngawas di sebelah. Karena Ying gak enak badan, Ying duduknya nunduk pas duduk hening. Pak Rudi malah nyuruh tegak." Jelas Halilintar yang entah kapan tobat dari sifatnya yang (you know lah~). Gempa hanya memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyimak.

"Bla bla bla bla.. Begitu."

Gempa sempat gak connect sampai...

3

2

1

0

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHA-OHOK!"

Karena reaksi Gempa, Taufan mengecek suhu dahinya. Lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pantat. "Hmm.. Pantesan."

"Hangat, yak?" Tanya Fang yang memasang wajah 'sok' polos.

Gempa yang gak terima mendekatkan tangannya ke dahi Taufan, namun Taufan terus menghindarinya. Blaze kemudian angkat bicara. "Bang! Jangan balas dendam. Kalo kita dijahili, balasnya itu.." Blaze menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia menggampar Taufan, lalu lari. "Gitu cara yang tepat!" Ucapnya sambil lari. Taufan marah pada Blaze, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa. Gopal bahkan makan bareng Rallita dikelas. Mumpung ada tontonan grates..

Teng tong teng tong... #anggapajasuarabel

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan membagikan kolakku padamu!" Ucap Taufan dengan aura membunuh. Karena dirasa imut, Adik kelas mereka terus melihat Taufan yang berubah drastis seiring dengan musim. (#niAuthorNgaco). Blaze hanya mematung karena ucapan Taufan.

"Kolaak.." Ucapnya sambil terisak. Karena hal tersebut, Halilintar dan Gempa terpaksa menyeret Blaze masuk ke kelas. Apalagi duduk hening akan segera dimulai.

Dan sepertinya akan ada drama korea baru yang dibintangi oleh warga Malaysia. Dan mungkin judulnya 'Kangen Rumah dan Kolak' *rotfl*

-Skip Time- (saya gak mau nampilin scene pak Rianto. Kapok ane :'v)

Beberapa hari kemudian..

(Anggap aja mereka disuruh sekolah padahal mereka sudah selesai remedi)

Halilintar terus memainkan ponselnya. Ia terus menggeser tangan kesana kemari. Terlihat sesekali ia mendecak kesal sambil membanting ponselnya. Ia bahkan sudah berkata kasar sebanyak 10 kali (hasil perhitungan Taufan yang duduk disebelahnya).

Taufan sendiri sedang memainkan social media di ponselnya. Ia sedikit tercengang. Dikarenakan ia baru membeli paket tadi pagi (itupun karena menyelamatkan penjual paket yang sedang dirampok) ia sudah ketinggalan berita. Dan sekarang, berandanya dipenuhi dengan foto dan status tentang salah satu hantu di co*jur*ng 2 yang (you know laah~). Ia bahkan sempat berpikir masa' hantu lebih terkenal dari aku?

Gempa sedang menonton _film_ kartun yang baru didownloadnya bersama Blaze dan Gopal. Fang bahkan sempat mengintip kegiatan mereka.

Ice sendiri seperti biasa, sedang berada di alam bawah sadar. Padahal, suasana kelas ribut banget! Berkat bantuan Ochobot yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Dan tiba-tiba...

 **Brak!**

Mereka semua terdiam. Bahkan, Gempa sudah mem _pause film_ dan bersembunyi dibalik _laptop_ berwarna emas kesayangannya itu. Blaze dan Gopal menurunkan kepala mereka, menyajarkan kepala mereka dengan kepala Gempa.

Fang bahkan sampai melahap habis makanan yang tadi dibawanya kekelas dalam sekelip mata. Dan yang lain menyembunyikan Ochobot.

"Ribut kali kalian ini! Udah kelas kalian yang dekat sama kantor saya!" Ucap Kepala Sekolah mereka.

'Eh, pak, yang deket ama kantor bapak kan kelas delapan sembilan' jawab Taufan dalam hati.

'Semoga Ice udah bangun. Gawat kalo kepsek liat dia tidur..' Pikir yang lain kecuali Taufan. Mereka sempat melirik Ice bentar, lalu bernapas lega karena Ice sudah bangun dan dalam keadaan melek.

-skip time-

(Malas saya mikirin scene itu)

Setelah kepsek mereka pergi, mereka bebas dari ancaman jelmaan penjaga pintu neraka. Mereka bisa menghirup napas sebebas-bebasnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Naah.. Ada yang tak berakun tapi dia ngereview!**

 **Bulanjenzty: JENI! *peluk* :v tapi, aku gak nanya soal kamu kenal atau enggak, lho :v *becanda***

 **Waah! Makaseeh.. Ane bawa ke rumah sakit, ya? Takut jadi kronis :v**

 **Tenang, udah next, kok. Kan dah baca :v**

 **Ilihara: menghibur, ya? Makasih! #melayang**

 **RnR? Kalau sudi?**

5


End file.
